Sharing The Shenny Sauce
by Risknight
Summary: It's Gonna End With You Eating Me, Isn't It?


**We are calling out to all Shenny fans and writers. We cordially invite you to participate in the Shenny ships's fun one-shot story share we've named Sharing the Shenny Sauce. If you are willing to join in, here are some rules:**

**Search for Taco Bell Sauce Sayings and chose one.**

**Place the title of your story as Sharing The Shenny Sauce with your saying in the summary and under the author's note.**

**Your story must be between 500-1500 words (not including the author note).**

**It can be any genre or rating.**

**It MUST be a Shenny story.**

**Deadline is the end of March.**

* * *

"It's Gonna End With You Eating Me, Isn't It?"  


Mrs. Wolowitz loved her son more than cheesecake, brisket or Oreos. In fact, he was the best thing in the world to her, and for his 30th birthday, she decided to do something truly special. She called on all her friends from her dieting club, and put everyone to work. Maddie was a whiz with baked goods. Stella was a artist when it came to candies and spun sugar. And Tabby was a genius with chocolates. Her friends were so excited to put their skills to use for someone besides their own stomachs for once, that within the space of just 4 days the four women had created a masterpiece almost too incredible to consume.

* * *

Amy, Bernadette, Raj and Leonard walked slowly around the table, jaws slightly slack, as they stared at the tiered cake. A large 2 foot wide, 4 foot long chocolate cake was the base. It was iced in blue and green, a very accurate, rectangular map of Earth. On the left were three pillars holding up a large cake ball covered with real cream cheese icing and pitted to resemble the moon. On the right, atop another trio of pillars, was a spun sugar space station so realistic, you almost expected to see an astronaut looking out at you.

In the center of the "Earth" was a round 14 inch gold cake on a pedestal. Standing on the gold cake were seven chocolate figures. Penny leaned closer and peered at her candy self. "Is it just me, or am I kind of ….lopsided?"

Sheldon leaned slightly over her shoulder and nodded. "Your bust is uneven, but your posterior is proportional."

Penny shivered slightly as his breath whispered across her shoulder. Lately something strange and exciting had been happening between her and Sheldon. Ever since Amy had decided he was never going to live up to her expectations, but that Raj would, Sheldon had taken to spending most of his free time with her. She was grateful for his presence at first. But lately there had been an undercurrent of flirtation, and something ...more, growing between them.

Her own breakup with Leonard hadn't been as smooth as his and Amy's had been. Leonard had fallen for Sheldon's new assistant, hook, line and sinker. Catching them kissing in Leonard's office was a shock, to say the least. She still found it difficult to be in the same room as Leonard sometimes. But the urge to pull every chestnut hair from Alex's head was getting easier to resist.

Howard really wanted them all together for his birthday, and even though he wasn't her favorite person in the world, she did care about the little creep. Most of the time. Often. Occasionally. Okay, so she only came because Bernadette begged. But hey, she was here, and that's what counted right?"

Penny pulled back from Sheldon and cleared her throat. "Um, thanks. I think."

Sheldon stared down at her, his expression calm, but his eyes intense. Another shiver raced up and down her spine and she looked away. Her eyes landed on the figures again. "Um, yours seems a bit angry."

Sheldon shuffled closer and even laid his hand on the small of her back as he leaned around her to look at himself. "Hmm, I do appear to be disgruntled," he murmured. He glanced back at her. "Maybe because I am separated from my best friend by the rest of our group."

Penny watched with wide eyes as Sheldon rearranged the chocolate figures. He lined them up with Leonard on the right end, then Amy, Raj, Howard, Bernadette, himself, and finally her.

Penny turned to Sheldon and took a deep breath. "Sheldon, what is going on?"

He looked at her guilelessly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said softly, "that if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were coming on to me. But you don't do that. You don't flirt, or have a deal, or even notice women. So, what's going on?"

"Why would you think I don't have a deal?" he asked softly, taking a slight step closer. "Maybe I have more of a deal than any of you ever realized. Maybe I've just been biding my time until the one I want was single."

Penny's mouth ran dry as the intensity of his eyes increased. She tilted her head a bit to the right. So, Sheldon wanted to throw down the gauntlet, huh? He had no idea who he was messing with. Penny's tongue slowly slipped out and wet her lips. She straightened her back, pushing her chest out more. She hid her smirk as he sucked in a hasty breath.

"You know, those chocolates look really good," she murmured. "I wonder if we get our own likeness, or if we can chose whichever one we want. If I had my choice, I know exactly which one I would choose."

Sheldon looked at the figures briefly. "Which one?" he asked with a hitch in his voice.

Penny reached out and trailed a fingertip down the Sheldon figure. "They say everything is bigger in Texas," she said teasingly. "I would have to choose the tall, dour looking one. He looks a bit lonely. Maybe a few kisses would make him smile."

"Maybe a few kisses would," he agreed softly.

Penny looked up at Sheldon, stunned by the way the conversation was going. She studied his face carefully, wondering if she dared take this any further. It was the gleam of almost desperate hope in his eyes that spurred her on.

Penny pulled her hand from the chocolate Sheldon and placed it on the chest of the real one. Her hand slowly slid up to his shoulder, giving him ample opportunity to pull away or stop her before reaching his nape. Sheldon bent willingly and met her halfway.

Neither of them knew how long they kissed before Howard cleared his throat loudly right by Penny's ear. "If you two can control yourselves for a couple of minutes, I'd like to cut the cake."

Sheldon and Penny both blushed as they realized all their friends were watching them. Penny tugged Sheldon behind her, wrapping his nervous arms around her waist. "Not a word," she warned everyone. "We don't tease any of you, and if you value your reproductive health, you'll all leave Sheldon alone."

Howard held up his hands in surrender and turned to cut the cake. First, though, he picked all the figures from the top and handed them out. When he held out Penny's, Sheldon took it swiftly. Howard nodded and handed Penny Sheldon's likeness. Penny stared at the chocolate in her hand with a smile.

Sheldon watched her expression carefully. "It's gonna end with you eating me, isn't it?" he teased.

Penny burst out laughing. "Oh, Moon Pie, you have no idea how right you are."

Sheldon blushed and bent to whisper in her ear. "I'm a genius, Penny. I know exactly how right I am."


End file.
